Les vies inventées d'Harry James Potter
by Mi'Night
Summary: Recueil de Ones-shot Harry Potter (Crossover inclus). Des instants transformés de la vie d'Harry Potter. Et si certaines choses étaient différentes? Que des événements transformés l'histoire ou des instants de l'histoire que nous connaissons? Rated T/M. Os en tout genres.
1. Une rentrée mordante

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Me voila avec ce recueil de one-shot sur Harry Potter (Crossover inclus pour certains Os, dont ce premier) ! Ce recueil aura possiblement des OS qui verront poper (oui ce verbe existe !) des suites. Et peut - être que certains OS me donneront envie d'en faire des fanfictions à plusieurs chapitres... à voir !

Si jamais vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas à me mp, je pourrai toujours voir pour écrire selon vos demandes !

* * *

 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un petit crossover avec Twilight (même si aucuns personnages de Twilight ne sont présents dans ce One-Shot)

 **Volturi** **!** Harry

* * *

Une rentrée mordante.

Tout Poudlard était extatique. Ce soir les premières années arrivaient et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs les attendaient avec hâte. Pour une chose en particulier. Ou plus précisément, une personne. L'élu du monde sorcier, Harry Potter. Le nom d'Harry Potter était sur toute les bouches. Tous se demandaient si Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécut irait à Gryffondor comme les rouges et or semblaient le penser.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva. La salle devint silencieuse et tous observèrent les premières années entrer. Certains semblaient peu sûre d'eux. D'autres avait les yeux qui brillaient de joie.

A la table des rouges et or les élèves semblaient chercher quelqu'un du regard et les Serpentard ricanèrent en devinant de qui il s'agissait. Marcus Flint ricana en remarquant que les Griffon n'étaient pas les seuls à tenter d'apercevoir le fils Potter. Les professeurs semblaient eux aussi le chercher. Ou du moins Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Marcus tourna la tête vers Terrence Higgs qui lui avait donné un coup de coude.

-Terrence ?

Pour seul réponse le châtain lui montra du doigts un des premières années. Contrairement aux autres son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Une pure attitude de sang-pur. Cela fit sourire Marcus. Tout chez le garçon crié sang-pur. Ses robes étaient d'excellente qualité contrairement à certains – comme le rouquin qui regardait la salle avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Le garçon avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombait librement dans le dos et légèrement sur le front. Il se tenait droit, le regard fixait devant lui. Il avait, selon Marcus – bien qu'il nierait toujours avoir pensé ça – des joues rouge et ronde qui donnaient un air adorable au garçon. Et ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude étaient envoûtant, quoique légèrement caché par les fines lunettes carrées. A à peine onze ans le garçon était adorable. Et Marcus était persuadé que dans quelques années, le brun ferait des ravages auprès des femmes comme des hommes.

-Futur Serpentard celui-là, fit remarquer Terrence.

-Il est trop mignon, fit Gemma Farley, la préfète des serpents, d'une voix douce. Je le veux chez nous ! Qui sait ce que les griffons pourraient lui faire.

-Il n'ira pas à Gryffondor, répondit Terrence. Il viendra à Serpentard.

-Je suis d'accord avec Terrence, fit Marcus alors que McGonagall appelé le premier nom.

Ils regardèrent les nouveaux se faire répartir, accueillant discrètement leurs nouveaux membres tout en attendant la répartition du petit brun. Arrivé au nom commençant par un P, les trois serpents se rappelèrent que Harry Potter allait se faire répartir. Ils avaient complètement oublié l'élu, absorbés qu'ils étaient par le petit brun. La sous directrice appela quelques noms sans vraiment d'importance avant de se stopper. Elle fixa quelques secondes le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit les noms des élèves avant de jeter un coup d'œil au directeur. Finalement elle continua.

-Potter-Volturi, Harry.

Le nom était presque murmuré et si les élèves se regardèrent surpris devant le double nom de l'élu, les professeurs et quelques élèves – principalement les plus âgés – furent surpris du deuxième nom. Après tous les Volturi étaient connut dans le monde sorcier comme étant le plus puissant clan vampirique.

A la surprise des Serpentard le petit brun s'avança dans un silence pesant.

-Volturi, murmura Gemma en suivant le brun des yeux. C'est un Volturi.

-Mais pas un vampire, il n'a pas les yeux rouges, rajouta Terrence.

Harry Potter- _Volturi_ s'arrêta juste devant le choixpeau avant de regarder McGonagall. Flint remarqua à cet instant qu'elle avait clairement pâlit devant le nom du garçon.

-C'est juste Harry Volturi, fit alors le garçon d'une voix très douce.

Il prit ensuite place sur le tabouret, ignorant toujours le silence. Le choixpeau fut installé sur sa tête quelques secondes seulement.

-SERPENTARD !

Les Gryffondor semblèrent s'étouffer tout comme le directeur tandis que Harry descendait du tabouret d'un bond – ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol à cause de sa petite taille. Le brun vint vers la table des Serpentard tandis que ses derniers semblaient se réveiller et l'applaudissait. Gemma lui fit immédiatement signe et l'installa d'office entre elle et Terrence avec un grand sourire. Marcus ricana en voyant la préfète jeter un regard fier au rouge et or avant de poser un regard doux sur le brun. Ce dernier est visiblement sous bonne garde, pensa Marcus dans un sourire.

Harry ignora les regards des autres maisons, se concentrant uniquement sur l'adolescente à ses côtés. Il lui fit un petit sourire quand elle entreprit de lui expliquer certaines choses sur la maison Serpentard. Notamment qu'ils étaient tous très unis.

Et quand la nourriture apparut sur la table et qu'elle s'empressa de lui remplir une assiette il ne dit rien, la laissant faire tout en l'écoutant.


	2. Morceau de vie d'un loup-garou - 1

**Loup-garou !** Harry

 **Bashing !** Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny

* * *

Morceaux de vie d'un loup-garou - 1.

-Non Ginny ! Je ne serais pas ton cavalier pour le bal !

Les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers Harry Potter qui venait d'entrer suivit de la Weasley. Les quelques élèves présents si tôt ce matin-là poussèrent un soupire en voyant Ginnevra Weasley collait une fois de plus à Harry.

Depuis l'annonce du bal de fin d'année tous les élèves étaient extatiques. Beaucoup d'adolescents rêvaient d'accompagner les quatre champions au bal. Dont Ginny qui voulait absolument que Harry soit son cavalier.

-Mais Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi ? Tu as déjà une cavalière, dit-elle d'une voix remplit de jalousie.

-Non Ginny, je n'ai pas de cavalière et même si j'en avais une je ne te le dirais pas.

Ginny croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant une moue qu'elle voulut mignonne. Voulut seulement.

-Harryyyy, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas de cavalière je le sais, alors viens au bal avec moi. Je suis certaine qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit-elle avant d'entourer ses bras autour de celui d'Harry.

Ce dernier soupira tentant tant bien que mal de détacher Ginny de son bras.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Ginny. Ron ne va sûrement pas apprécier, dit-il en se cherchant une excuse.

Ledit Ron qui venait d'entrer accompagné d'Hermione, s'avança un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais ça ne me gêne pas mon pote. Au contraire. Ce serait cool que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux.

Harry crut s'étouffer en entendant les mots de son « meilleur ami ».

-Mais... Je ne compte pas sortir avec ta sœur Ron ! Ni même allé au bal avec elle.

-Et pourquoi ça Harry, fit Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. Tu vois bien qu'elle en a très envie. Voilà plus de deux semaines qu'elle te le demande.

-Justement ! Deux semaines que je dis non. Vous devriez comprendre que c'est un non catégorique au bout de deux semaines. Je n'irais pas au bal avec Ginny et je ne sortirais pas avec elle.

Il se prépara à sortir mais Ron se mit devant lui.

-C'est juste pour le bal Harry, fit-il, et Harry savait que les deux roux et la brune souhaitaient que ce ne soit pas que pour le bal. Tu peux bien l'emmener non ?

-Non Ron. Ta sœur ne sera pas ma cavalière. Personne ne m'accompagnera pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas aller à ce bal.

-Malheureusement, tu es obligé d'aller au bal et ce accompagné _mon garçon._ Fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se figea avant de se tourner pour faire face au directeur. Il remarqua à cet instant que la plupart des professeurs étaient entré dans la Grande Salle. Il fixa son regard froid dans celui du vieil homme. Il eut un rictus en voyant se dernier reculer sous la surprise et un grognement manqua de lui échapper.

-D'un monsieur, ne m'appelez pas _mon garçon._

Son regard devint encore plus dur surprenant toutes les personnes présentes et qui semblaient écouter la conversation.

-De deux, je n'ai jamais demandé à participer à ce putain de tournois ! S'exclama-t-il. Si j'avais pu, je n'aurais jamais accepté mais on m'a forcé.

Les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle sursautèrent en entendant l'élu jurer, lui qui ne perdait son calme que rarement – le plus souvent à cause de Malfoy.

-Et pour finir, après avoir regardé les nombreuses règles du tournois je n'ai vue à aucun moment que j'étais obligé de participer à ce bal. Alors non directeur, je n'irais pas.

Et sur ces mots Harry tourna le dos au directeur. Celui-ci attrapa l'épaule du garçon pour le retenir. Le brun fit volte-face, dégageant la main d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-Ne me touchez pas ou je vous mords à mort ! _(NdA_ _: Désolé je n'ai pas pu_ _m'empêcher le clin d'œil à Reborn_ _:) j'aime beaucoup trop cette phrase)_

Sa voix rauque, ressemblant presque à un grognement fit reculer le directeur. Harry sortie vivement, les élèves le suivant du regard dans un grand silence.

Le brun, une fois hors de la Grande Salle, courut à grand pas hors du château. Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, prenant garde à ce que personnes ne le voient faire. Il faisait froid en cette matinée de décembre mais le jeune homme enleva tout de même chaussures et chaussettes une fois dans la forêt. Il soupira doucement, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, se concentrant uniquement sur la terre légèrement humide sous ses pieds. Il était tellement concentré à prendre de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer qu'il n'entendît pas la personne derrière lui. Il sursauta avant de sourire quand deux bras fort enserrèrent sa taille, le tirant contre un torse musclé. Un grondement échappa à l'homme derrière lui qui glissa son visage dans le cou d'Harry avant de mordiller la fine peau. Le petit brun pencha la tête afin de laisser plus de place à son alpha, gagnant un grognement appréciateur de la part de ce dernier. Harry sentit les bras se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui. L'instant suivant il se retrouvait plaqué contre un arbre, ses jambes entourant les hanches de l'homme, ce-dernier mordant profondément dans le cou du brun. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le bois de l'arbre avec un geignement de bien-être.

Il caressa les cheveux argentés de l'homme d'un geste tendre avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux vert du brun.

-Je ne supporte pas de sentir son odeur sur toi, grogna-t-il.

-Pas ma faute si elle me colle, ricana Harry.

L'homme eut un nouveau grognement avant de venir mordiller la marque de morsure laissé sur son petit compagnon.

-Fenrir, soupira Harry.

La seconde suivante Fenrir embrassait voracement son compagnon. Harry sentit son loup intérieur frissonner de bonheur alors que lui-même laisser échapper un gémissement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que devenir un loup-garou et surtout devenir le compagnon de Fenrir Greyback le rendrait si heureux. Il pourrait presque remercier son oncle de l'avoir battu à mort avant de l'abandonner dans une forêt. Forêt ou l'avait trouvé Fenrir.

Une morsure à sa lèvre le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu penses trop, grogna Fenrir.

Harry eut un rire avant que son compagnon ne le jette à terre. Et alors que son compagnon le surplombait, ses mains calleuses caressant la peau douce du ventre du brun, toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent. Plus de tournois. Plus de Ginny qui le collait. Plus de magouille de la part de Dumbledore. Seulement la sensation des mains du loup et de sa bouche dévorant voracement la sienne.


	3. Chaton

**Neko!** Harry

OD/HP

Pour le bien du One-shot, la dernière année d'Olivier à Poudlard se passe non pas en 1994 mais en 1995 durant la quatrième année de Harry.

* * *

Chaton.

Tout le monde possède un secret, voire plusieurs.

Les Gryffondor possédaient un secret commun qu'il n'avait partagé qu'à leur directrice de maison et à Dumbledore.

Or tout le monde sait qu'à Poudlard un secret finit toujours par être dévoilé. Et les griffons craignaient le jour ou tous apprendraient leur secret. Car alors ils devraient partager leur secret, leur petit brun aux yeux si vert.

Le jour qu'ils redoutaient finit malheureusement par arriver. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que leur école ne serait pas les seuls à tout découvrir.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry Potter !

Tous c'étaient figés quand la coupe avait craché un quatrième nom. Et maintenant tous regardaient le petit brun qui, à l'annonce de son nom, avait subitement baissé la tête. Le directeur avait perdu le pétillement qui se trouvait d'ordinaire dans ses yeux. Il regardait Harry avec inquiétude, tout comme le professeur McGonagall et les Gryffondor. Hermione avait pris la main du brun entre les siennes dès qu'elle l'avait senti se figer à l'appel du directeur. Ron et les jumeaux Weasley c'étaient rapprochés de lui et Olivier Dubois c'était levé comme beaucoup de rouge et or. Olivier se plaça devant le brun de manière à le cacher.

-Harry ne participera pas, fit-il d'une voix dure.

-Potter doit participer ! S'écria Fudge en se levant, jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, se demandant pourquoi le directeur n'intervenait pas. Il a mis son nom dans la coupe, continua-t-il.

Hermione sentit le brun trembler contre elle alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur la main du garçon.

-Ça va aller Harry, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-J'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe Mione...

-Je sais.

Elle effectua de douces caresses sur la main du brun afin de le calmer mais ses tremblements ne semblèrent pas vouloir s'apaiser. Elle jeta un regard à Olivier qui c'était tourné vers Harry. Celui-ci sembla comprendre car il hocha la tête avant de passer une main dans les cheveux fin de l'adolescent.

-Tu ne participeras pas à ce tournois Harry, tu...

-Il participera ! Le coupa Fudge.

-Monsieur le ministre, fit Dumbledore, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Potter connaissait les risques et pourtant il a mis...

-Si vous dites encore une fois qu'Harry a mis son nom dans la coupe je vous jure que je vous arrache la langue pour vous la faire avaler !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Olivier. Celui-ci avait profiter de l'intervention du directeur pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le brun avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches du plus vieux et avait caché son visage dans le cou d'Olivier. Ron, les jumeaux et plusieurs autres griffons entouraient le blond et sa charge, cachant presque complètement Harry.

-Il n'a que quatorze ans ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'exclama Ron d'une vois dure. Et un enfant n'a rien à faire dans un tournois aussi dangereux !

Les élèves et les professeurs regardèrent, surpris, l'attitude protecteur des Gryffondor envers Harry Potter. McGonagall et Dumbledore eux les regardaient en souriant, fier d'eux.

-Nous avions prévenu mais Potter c'est visiblement cru plus fort que les autres, cracha presque Fudge.

Les professeurs jetèrent un regard haineux au ministre. Eux savaient que le garçon n'était pas comme ça. Même Snape fronça les sourcils, convaincu que le brun n'avait rien fait.

Olivier jeta un regard noir à Fudge et allé parler quand un bruit attira son attention. Il serra un peu plus Harry contre lui.

-Chaton... Ne pleure pas Chaton. Tout va bien, je te le promets.

Hermione passa sa main dans le dos du brun tandis que les élèves qui avaient compris ou entendu que Harry pleuré se retenaient de s'approcher. Olivier passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry tout en regardant Fudge.

-En tant que son compagnon et étant majeur, je refuse qu'Harry intègre le tournois.

Fudge se tourna vivement vers Dumbledore à cette phrase tandis que les élèves commentaient bruyamment.

-Vous saviez, accusa Fudge.

-Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore. Monsieur Dubois est bien le compagnon de monsieur Potter. De ce fait, étant majeur, il peut décider que le tournois est trop dangereux pour son compagnon. Monsieur Potter ne participera pas au tournois.

Et sur ses mots Dumbledore se rassit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Fudge resta bouche-bée un instant avant de se ressaisir.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qu'est monsieur Potter ?

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes avant que Minerva McGonagall – à la surprise de tous, sauf des griffons – ne réponde.

-Il s'agit d'un Neko. Ces gènes se sont activés l'année dernière et ce sera tout ce que vous saurez, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun regardaient le couple et surtout le brun. Celui-ci c'était calmé et ses attributs de neko étaient ressortit, au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon qui adorait caresser les douces oreilles de son chaton.

-Professeur, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, fit Olivier en regardant Dumbledore, je pense qu'Harry et moi allons monter dans notre dortoir.

-Bien sur, bien sur mes enfants.

Olivier fit un signe aux Gryffondor, les remerciant du soutient, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Quand un peu plus tard, plusieurs Gryffondor dont Ron et Hermione montèrent pour prendre des nouvelles du brun, se fut pour voir le couple enlacé sur le lit du blond, tous deux endormis, la queue d'Harry enroulé autour de la taille du blond, la main de ce dernier entre les deux oreilles velues. Alors, en silence, ils redescendirent dans la salle commune et organisèrent une réunion d'urgence. Leur secret avait été dévoilé. Et nombre d'entre eux avaient noté les différents regards ainsi que les soupirs – souvent féminin – d'élèves trouvant Harry adorable et « trop mignon » dans le sens « et si nous jouions avec ce mignon petit chat ? »

Hors Harry était leur chaton – enfin, surtout celui d'Olivier mais bon – et ils ne partageraient pas.


	4. Sans voix

**Poufsouffle!** Harry

* * *

Sans voix.

Deux mots avaient suffi à rendre toute la Grande Salle complètement silencieuse. Tous les élèves c'étaient tournés vers les enfants de onze ans regroupés juste devant le choixpeau. Toutes les discussions avaient cessé dès l'instant où le professeur McGonagall avait appelé un nom. Les élèves virent un petit brun sortir du groupe.

Irina Collins, Poufsouffle de quatrième année fut la première à remarquer le corps tendu de l'enfant, sa jambe semblant le faire souffrir, l'obligeant à boiter. Quelques Poufsouffle le remarquèrent aussi suivit par quelques Serdaigle et une bonne partie des Serpentard – surtout les trois dernières années qui devinèrent quasiment tout de suite ce qu'il était arrivé au brun. Les Gryffondor eux ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit, trop excité d'avoir le garçon dans leur maison.

Une fois l'enfant devant le tabouret la sous directrice sembla lui dire quelque chose, trop bas pour que les élèves, même les plus proches, entendent quelque chose malgré le silence de la Grande Salle. Irina ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit l'enfant hocher la tête tout en l'accompagnant de geste des mains. Cédric Diggory vit son comportement et allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle lui fit signe. _Plus tard._

Elle regarda le petit garçon – avec cette taille elle ne pouvait que le comparer à un petit garçon. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, regardant tout autour de lui avec une sorte de méfiance dans les yeux. Puis le choixpeau fut posait sur sa tête, retombant sur ses yeux verts faisant sourire bon nombres d'élèves et de professeurs. Irina crut même voir un semblant de sourire – très fin néanmoins – sur les lèvres de son professeur de potion. Elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Une minute passa avant que le choixpeau ne l'envoie dans sa maison sous les yeux ahurit des griffons, les yeux surpris des serpent – et légèrement joyeux qu'il ne finisse pas chez les rouges et or – des aigles et des blaireaux. Le brun descendit du tabouret, reposant le choixpeau avec une douceur qui fit sourire les professeurs. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa maison mais ne fit aucun geste pour y aller. Irina crut déceler une lueur de peur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Elle hésita, regarda sa chef de maison qui lui fit un signe encourageant, pour finalement se lever. L'enfant porta tout de suite son regard sur elle et elle put voir le soulagement dans ses yeux quand elle lui offrit un sourire en l'invitant à avancer. Son geste sembla sortir ses camarades de leur torpeur car ils se mirent à applaudir le brun, vite suivit par les aigles et quelques serpent – bien que les applaudissements furent plus discret. Les Gryffondor jetaient des regards déçus voir haineux à l'encontre des jaune et noir et du petit nouveau.

Celui-ci les ignora trop concentré sur la jeune fille blonde qui lui avait fait signe. Il vit avec émerveillement sa robe noir se décoré à l'effigie de sa maison. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand quelques Poufsouffle lui murmurèrent des _Bienvenue à la maison._ Une fois devant la blonde elle le fit s'asseoir.

Irina vit le sourire du garçon faiblir quand il fut à côté d'elle et il lui lança un regard triste. Elle devina presque tout de suite à quoi il pensé.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle tout en signant avec ses mains. Bienvenue à la maison Poufsouffle.

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant faire. Elle _savait_! Un immense sourire pris place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à signer rapidement la faisant rire.

-Doucement Harry je ne te suis pas, rigola-t-elle sous les regards incompréhensifs des élèves suivant l'échange, de près comme de loin.

 **-Tu signes !** « Répéta » Harry. **Je suis tellement content ! J'avais peur d'être seul à cause de ça. Le professeur McGonagall et le directeur pouvaient signer avec moi et un peu aussi le professeur Snape mais il me fait un peu peur des fois... Mais il est gentil** **aussi ! Il à commencer à apprendre à signer juste pour moi et...**

Irina sourit tout en suivant les gestes de Harry afin de suivre le monologue sans queue ni tête mais pourtant adorable de l'enfant. Elle était étonnée d'apprendre que le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose connaissaient le langage des signes. Et elle fut très étonné d'apprendre que son tyrannique professeur de potion faisait des efforts pour l'enfant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui lui-même regardait de temps en temps Harry. Elle vit soudain les mains du garçon cesser tout geste.

 **-Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?**

Irina éclata de rire, surprenant les élèves. Les professeurs eurent un sourire, heureux que leur petit protéger ne se retrouverait pas seul.

Et quand le repas commença et qu'Irina et Harry entamèrent une discussion silencieuse à base de geste de la main uniquement, les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore compris eurent une illumination.

Harry Potter était muet.


	5. Morceau de vie d'un loup-garou - 2

Morceau de vie d'un loup-garou – 2

 **Loup-garou !** Harry

* * *

Fixant le paysage défilant par la fenêtre du train, Harry semblait apathique. Ces yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes qu'il avait versé depuis la mort de Sirius.

Seul dans le compartiment, la tête reposant contre la fenêtre depuis le départ du train, il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement même quand Ron et Hermione avaient essayés d'entrer dans le compartiment, sans succès. Merci à la magie.

Il avait passé tout le trajet dans la même position, regard tourné vers le paysage. Il n'avait plus de force depuis cette nuit-là. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Fenrir. Se glisser dans les bras de son alpha et ne plus les quitter de tout l'été. Harry sentit son loup intérieur geindre à cette pensée. Oh oui il aurait adoré pouvoir passer tout l'été dans les bras de son compagnon et pleurer de tout son soûl la mort de Sirius, rassuré par les bras fort de son alpha qui l'aurait serré contre lui dans un geste de soutient. Mais il ne verrait pas son compagnon de tout l'été à cause de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait décidé à la dernière minute qu'il valait mieux que Harry passe tout son été au Square avec les membres de l'ordre. Et malgré les protestations de Harry, Dumbledore avait été très clair. Il resterait au Square tout l'été hormis le jour de son anniversaire qu'il passerait avec les Weasley.

Le train commença doucement à ralentir, faisant soupirer Harry. Les deux prochains mois allaient être très long. Devoir supporter Ron, Ginny et Hermione, les regards de pitié des membres de l'ordre, voire de haine pour avoir tué Sirius. Ne pas voir son compagnon. Devoir filer en douce les soirs de pleines lunes alors qu'il aurait pu les vivre en toute liberté avec Fenrir et leur meute. Resté enfermer pendant deux mois alors qu'il c'était habitué à sortir à l'air libre quand il le voulait, et cela, même à Poudlard.

Il pensa qu'au moins Remus serrait avec lui.

Ce dernier lui avait promis qu'il serrait avec lui pour chaque pleine lune de l'été.

Harry eut un petit sourire en repensant au jour où Remus lui avait avoué savoir qu'il était un loup-garou. Il avait eu un moment de panique avant que Remus ne lui dise que seul lui le savait et qu'il ne comptait le dire à personne. S'en était suivit une longue conversation durant laquelle Harry avait dévoilé que Fenrir l'avait mordu alors qu'il était en train de mourir, lui sauvant la vie. Remus était devenu pâle en apprenant que Greyback était le compagnon de celui qu'il considérait comme son louveteau et l'envie de trouver le loup-garou afin de le castrer pour avoir osé toucher à son loupiot lui avait titiller l'esprit. Mais Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était heureux avec son compagnon. Ce qui n'avait pas empêcher Remus de menacer Fenrir quand Harry avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent sans se tuer, se hurler dessus…. Bref de manière civilisée.

Il se leva quand le train s'immobilisa. Il prit ses affaires, eut une caresse pour Hedwige à travers les barreaux de sa cage et finit par descendre du train. Il vit Ron et Hermione rejoindre la famille de roux. Aucun autre membre de l'ordre n'était là. Peut-être devait il rejoindre les Weasley ?

Il commençait à marcher vers eux quand une main l'agrippa. Se tournant il reconnut tout de suite l'homme.

-Remus !

Lui faisant signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard, le loup-garou se mit en marche, tirant le plus jeune à sa suite.

Ce n'est qu'une fois du côté moldu et dans un coin discret que Remus lâcha Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun se serra contre lui, cachant son visage dans le torse de l'homme. Il sentit une des mains du plus vieux se perdre dans ses cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens loupiot ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il se douté de la réponse.

-Je... Mal, répondit Harry, sa gorge se serrant.

Les bras de Remus se resserrèrent lui donnant encore envie de pleurer. Il se dégagea rapidement des bras de l'homme et vint essuyer ses yeux avant que les larmes ne coulent. Remus lui caressa la joue, attirant le regard d'Harry sur lui.

-Tu ne m'en veut pas ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais Harry ?

-C'est de ma faute si Sirius est mort. Si j'avais prévenu l'ordre, si j'avais réfléchi et pas juste foncé au ministère, il serait encore en vie.

Il baissa la tête, ses larmes revenant encore.

-Tout est de ma faute.

-Bien sûr que non !

Harry releva la tête alors que Remus le prenait par les épaules.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça loupiot. Ce n'était en rien ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé ce sort. Ni toi qui tenait la baguette. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Sirius. C'est Bellatrix.

Il lui embrassa le front avant de continuer.

-Je ne t'en veut pas. J'en veut à Bellatrix.

Il s'éloigna en lui souriant.

-Et je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Pour le moment tu as besoin de te reposer. Donc je vais réduire tes affaires et on va y aller, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Remus jeta un reducto sur ses affaires, rangea le tout dans ses poches avant de prendre la cage d'Hedwige dans une main. De l'autre il attira son louveteau contre lui, ce dernier agrippant les pans de la veste de l'homme.

-Prêt à y aller ?

-Non, soupira Harry. Mais j'ai pas le choix même si j'aurais préféré rejoindre Fen' plutôt que le Square.

Tu pourrais être surpris, pensa Remus alors que le brun fermé les yeux.

Veillant à ce que personnes ne les voient, Remus resserra sa prise sur Harry avant de les faire transplaner.

La première chose qui vînt à l'esprit d'Harry c'est que la rue était drôlement calme. Puis le vent se leva faisant bruisser le feuillage des arbres et amenant une odeur que Harry pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Rouvrant les yeux il se dégagea des bras de Remus et se tourna. Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoique ce soit il fut attiré dans l'étreinte de son compagnon. Son visage se cacha automatiquement dans le cou du plus vieux attirant un rire de son homme. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se reculer pour voir le visage de son alpha. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand l'argenté vint l'embrasser.

Finissant par se reculer, il se tourna vers Remus.

-Mais ? Et l'ordre ?

-L'ordre et Dumbledore peuvent très bien se passer de toi cet été. Tu as besoin de te reposer et j'ai pensé que le faire avec ton alpha serait bien mieux qu'entouré de tous les membres de l'ordre.

Harry se serra contre Fenrir tout en souriant à Remus.

-Merci.

Son compagnon finit par le prendre contre lui.

-Tu restes avec nous quelques temps Lupin, grogna-t-il pour Remus alors qu'il commencer déjà à partir, son compagnon dans ces bras.

-Avec plaisir.

Souriant, Harry ferma les yeux, laissant les pas de Fenrir le bercer. Maintenant il pouvait se laisser aller, pleurer la mort de Sirius autant qu'il le voulait et surtout laisser son compagnon et Remus le remettre sur pied pour la rentrée prochaine.


	6. La Bataille

**L** a Bataille.

 **Vivant**! Dumbledore - **Serpentard**!Harry

Il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Se retournant, il croisa le regard noir de son directeur de maison et père adoptif.

-Il est bientôt l'heure Harry.

-Je sais.

Le brun tourna son regard vers la limite des terres de Poudlard.

-Tout va enfin s'arrêter, souffla – t – il.

Voilà une heure que Voldemort avait lancé son appel afin de prévenir que ses troupes arrivaient sur Poudlard et qu'il voulait que Dumbledore se rende. Il avait donné une heure. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait mine de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, donnant ainsi sa réponse. Ils allaient donc devoir se battre.

Severus attira rapidement son fils dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à toi mon fils.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il en va de même pour toi papa.

Le professeur passa une main dans les cheveux désordonné de son fils avant de reculer.

-Tout sera bientôt finis fils. Puis en chuchotant, enfin nous pourrons être nous – même et cesser ces stupides rôles.

L'adolescent eut un sourire. Son père se détourna et partie rejoindre les autres professeurs. Son sourire fana. Voilà enfin l'instant qu'il attendait depuis des mois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dumbledore et Voldemort se faisaient face. Derrière le seigneur noir se trouvait les mangemorts. Derrière le directeur se trouvait les professeurs, les élèves souhaitant se battre et l'ordre. Harry se trouvait proche de son père. Draco et Blaise, ses deux meilleurs amis, se trouvaient à leurs côtés et regardaient les troupes du lord noir face à eux. Les deux Serpentard avaient tout de suite repéré leurs parents parmi le reste des mangemorts.

Harry vit Dumbledore s'avancer devant lui, le cachant des yeux rouges du lord. Il échangea un regard avec son père. Le directeur semblait avoir décidé de le protéger. Après tout, n'était – ce pas lui qui était censé tuer Lord Voldemort ?

Harry regarda le seigneur des ténèbres. Ses robes noir et verte mettant en avant son corps fin et musclé. Ses yeux rouges qui semblaient luire en cet instant, caché de temps en temps par une mèche de cheveux noir qui s'échappé de son catogan.

L'adolescent déglutit face au regard que le lord lui envoya mais surtout face au sourire mutin de celui – ci. Il détourna les yeux, ses joues rosissant.

Son père lui lança un regard rieur. Il lui répondit par un regard noir qui ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde. Après tout son père était la chauve – sourie des cachots et un expert en regard noir.

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment que Dumbledore et le seigneur noir semblaient avoir une grande conversation emplie d'amour et de gentillesse. Noté l'ironie.

-Rends toi Tom, fit Dumbledore, sûr de lui. Tu ne pourras pas me battre.

Voldemort eu un sourire.

-Tu ne croit pas sérieusement que je vais tout abandonner maintenant Albus. Alors que je suis si près du but, fit – il avec un sourire. Et ce n'est pas un vieux fou de citron, quelques sorciers et des élèves à peine majeur pour les plus vieux qui vont me battre tu ne crois pas ?

Les mangemorts rigolèrent sous le sourire du lord.

-Je vais te vaincre Tom ! Après tout, continua Dumbledore, tu n'es plus aussi puissant depuis que j'ai détruit tes horcruxes n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda le directeur qui semblait si sûr de lui. Quelle déception cela allait – il être pour le vieil homme songea – t – il. Car oui, il restait un horcruxe à Voldemort.

Voldemort regarda Dumbledore avant de doucement lui sourire.

-Je suis plus puissant que toi Dumbledore, et ce même si tu avais effectivement détruit tous mes horcruxes.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à me vaincre Tom ! Et même si je devais disparaître Harry reprendrait le combat, finit – il en plaçant sa main sur le bras du – dit Harry.

-Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, rétorqua le seigneur sombre avec un rictus amusé avant d'enchaîner avec un sort.

Le vieux sorcier le stoppa d'un protégo et ce fut le signal pour les deux camps. Harry vit les membres de l'ordre se jeter vers les mangemorts, les élèves restant en arrière pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et Blaise qui étaient restés avec les autres élèves. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se battre contre leurs familles et le brun pouvait facilement le comprendre. Il remarqua rapidement que son père c'était éloigné de lui et se battait contre Rabastan Lestrange. Ou du moins semblait se battre. Mais pour ceux s'attardant sur les deux sorciers, il était facile de voir leurs sourires et leurs sorts bien plus faible qu'ils n'auraient dut l'être.

Un peu plus loin Remus Lupin semblait prêt à se jeter contre Fenrir Greyback. Ce – dernier avait un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et semblait parler à Remus. Ou plutôt tentant de convaincre le loup – garou de rejoindre leur camp et sa meute comme Harry s'en doutait.

Il vit le professeur McGonagall se battre aux côtés de Mme Weasley contre deux mangemorts tandis que plus loin, le professeur Flitwick venait de se débarrasser de Nott sénior. Qui fut bientôt venger.

Harry jeta plusieurs sorts sans vraiment chercher à savoir qui il visait, ni si cela toucherait quelqu'un. Il devait garder le change. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait revenir auprès de celui en qui il croyait. Une fois qu'ils auraient vaincu, il pourrait retourner auprès de son compagnon.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, le silence se fit soudainement. Tous c'étaient arrêtés et regardés en direction des deux meneurs. Voldemort se tenait, vainqueur, baguette pointée en direction de Dumbledore, ce – dernier genoux au sol. Le lord fixa le vieil homme dans les yeux avant de sourire.

-Tu es finis vieil homme. J'ai gagné.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tout n'est pas terminé Tom. Je ne suis pas le dernier à me battre contre toi. La prophétie est claire. Harry sera ta perte.

Il eut un sourire.

-Tu aurais dut t'occuper de lui en premier au lieu de moi.

Le lord ne fit aucun geste se contentant de fixer le vieil homme. Un sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres.

-Il serait temps pour toi de comprendre que tu as perdu, fit – il au directeur.

Il fit un geste en direction des « troupes » de Dumbledore.

Draco et Blaise, après un regard pour Harry, s'avancèrent pour rejoindre leurs parents sous les regards noir de bon nombre des élèves. Après une légère minute ou rien ne se passa, plusieurs Serpentard firent de même suivit par des Serdaigle et quelques Poufsouffle. Harry vit ses professeurs regarder leurs élèves partir sans rien faire. Une nouvelle minute passa avant que Severus ne s'éloigne des autres professeurs.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que ? Fit McGonagall en regardant celui qu'elle croyait être de leur côté.

-Navré Minerva, mais je n'ai jamais été un espion pour vous.

La directrice des Gryffondor se mit devant Harry, prête à le protéger.

-Comment as – tu pus Severus. Harry…

Ce – dernier posa sa main sur le bras du professeur, la coupant. Puis se tournant vers son père, il s'avança pour le rejoindre.

-Monsieur Snape ?

Harry se tourna vers la professeure de métamorphose.

-J'ai toujours sus envers qui mon père était vraiment fidèle professeur. La même personne envers qui je suis fidèle, Lui dit – il alors qu'elle blanchissait comme les autres professeurs.

Il se tourna vers le lord. Son lord.

Lui et Severus s'avancèrent vers Voldemort, ignorant les insultes que leur envoyés les élèves et les membres de l'ordre. Un de ces derniers leur lança un sors qui fut dévié par des mangemorts. Ces derniers vinrent se poster devant les sorciers, les menaçants. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre leur lord sans soucis.

Lord Voldemort fixait toujours Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le vieil homme quant à lui regardait Severus et Harry marcher vers eux. L'adolescent grimaça en remarquant le regard remplie d'espoir que lui envoya le directeur. Espoir qui disparut quand Voldemort tandis sa main à Harry et que ce – dernier la prit. Le lord le ramena contre lui, Harry inclinant le cou juste suffisamment pour que le lord puisse y poser ses lèvres.

-Tu vois Albus… dit – il en posant sa main sur la hanche d'Harry afin de le garder contre lui. J'ai gagné. Et ça, depuis déjà longtemps. Tu ne le savais juste pas encore.

Le directeur complètement blême maintenant, ne pouvait que regarder son ennemi d'un regard vide. Il avait perdu. _Il avait perdu._

Tenant toujours Harry contre lui, Voldemort leva la main, sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore.

-C'est terminé pour toi. Avada Kedavra.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry papillonna des yeux. Puis, une fois habitué à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre il les ouvrit complètement. Il soupira de bien – être en sentant les bras de son amant se resserrer autour de lui. Levant les yeux il tomba directement dans ceux rouge de son lord. Un sourire doux vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon petit horcruxe, lui chuchota Tom en embrassant son front.

-'Jour Tom.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre le seigneur des ténèbres tout en fermant les yeux. Ce matin ils avaient le temps de paresser, se dit Tom en voyant son morceau d'âme se rendormir. Il n'y avait pas de réunion de prévu, pas de bataille à préparer, plus de directeur à tuer. Il n'y avait plus que son petit horcruxe et lui à la tête du monde. Et ça pour très longtemps, songea – t – il en souriant, avisant les reliques de la mort poser sur le bureau non loin et appartenant depuis peu à son compagnon. Très, très longtemps.


End file.
